


Purgatory Edwardian Choker

by karadin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crafts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Jewelry, M/M, Purgatory, geek crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Purgatory Edwardian Choker

[](https://www.etsy.com/listing/116133318/purgatory-edwardian-choker)

A one of a kind statement necklace featuring Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel in Purgatory. Click for larger picture!


End file.
